


Stop Masturbating to the Genm President

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No Nico/Taiga in this, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: To keep her sanity intact, Nico was going to stop Hanaya Taiga from masturbating to the Genm President again.Set shortly after Episode 13.





	

'Ouch,' Nico commented in her head as she watched the Genm President beat Hanaya Taiga into a pulp. 

She had been watching them from afar since they used their game cartridges to transform and began fighting each other. What their fight was about wasn't clear to her, something about someone finding out about the truth of something, but she cheered Taiga on all the same. She would want the guy she wanted to beat up M to be good at beating up other people in general. 

However, the opposite was happening. Taiga was hopelessly outmatched. As their fight progressed, they moved too fast and too far for Nico to catch up, and she had no choice but to hear the outcome of the fight from Taiga himself. She returned to the abandoned hospital to wait for Taiga, and used her phone to reread the eyewitness accounts of Bugster extermination on the net. Again, there were only information on the unlicensed doctor and where he could be found, and practically nothing on his link to Genm Corp and its president. 

After a few hours, she looked up to see Taiga storming into the examination room. 

"Yo!" She said. "Are you fired up now to beat up M for me?" 

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to do anything for you?" Taiga retorted. 

Acting like Nico wasn't there, he shucked off his doctor's coat and started to take his shirt off. 

"Ahhhh!" Nico screamed and ran as fast she could out of the hospital. 

It was not like this was her first time seeing a half-naked man. What she had to tear her eyes away from was the state of his chest wounds which made her wonder how he was still able to keep himself upright. While she expected him to turn black and blue after being pummeled by the Genm President, in reality he looked like he had been run over by a car three times.

After having calmed down, Nico returned to the hospital with a plastic bag of onigiri from the convenience store. There was more than enough bandages and medicine in the hospital, so she thought food would appeal to Taiga more and influence him to let her hang around longer. She was skipping down the corridor, mentally running through ways on how to pester him again, when she heard the sound of heavy breathing coming from the examination room. 

Was Hanaya Taiga dying? She hoped not! 

She quickened her pace and rushed into the room to see what had happened to him. The plastic bag in her hand fell to the floor, announcing her presence, as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. 

Hanaya Taiga was well and alive all right. Well enough to wank on his cock while looking at porn on his desktop. 

"What now?" Taiga snapped, adjusting his doctor's coat to cover his bandaged chest and exposed cock. 

Nico glanced at the computer screen and found that he wasn't looking at online porn after all, but instead at a news article featuring the Genm President. She could tell it was a different article from the one Taiga had been looking at earlier, for this one had different and bigger pictures of the Genm President. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" 

For the second time that day, Nico screamed and ran out of the hospital, back into the light and a world she was familiar with. It was as if her body acted on its own, whereas her mind only managed to fully process what she had seen as she lay in bed that night. 

The situation of Hanaya Taiga beating off to a man who had beaten him up was too messed up to even joke about. After being pounded by the Genm President into the ground, how could Taiga want to pound the Genm President...Nico screeched her trainwreck of a thought to a halt right there. 

'That's just insane!' She thought for the umpteenth time. 

She was going to have to stop Taiga from wanking in the hospital again, or else she wouldn't be able to casually drop by for fear of catching him in the act again. 

A new day arrived and Nico went back to the hospital with a new plan in mind. She headed not towards the examination room where Taiga was waiting for patients, but towards the toilets. Once inside, she took out a tube of red lipstick from her backpack and began using it to write her message on the large mirror. What she planned to write was: 'STOP MASTURBATING TO THE GENM PRESIDENT'. 

Taiga wouldn't care about what Nico thought of the things he got up to in the hospital, but he may think twice before touching his own dick if the 'ghosts' 'haunting' this rundown hospital disapproved of it. That was Nico's plan — to make it seem like this hospital itself didn't like Taiga's wanking habits. With each stroke of her red lipstick, she paused her writing to smudge the ends to make it look more like blood. 

Just as she was done writing 'STOP MASTURBATING,' the door opened and in came Hanaya Taiga.

"What are you doing?" Nico shouted. "This is the ladies!" 

"This is _my_ hospital," Taiga retorted. 

He read what she had written and rolled his eyes. 

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my dick?" Taiga said. 

"It's not me, it's the ghosts!" Nico insisted. "Don't tell me you've never felt them...while you're all alone at night...in this creepy hospital..." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Taiga seized Nico's arm and dragged her away from her half-finished work. He continued to to drag her along the corridor, turning a deaf ear to her protests about his harsh grip. 

"It hurts!" Nico shouted. "Well, probably not as much as when the Genm President dumped you." 

"That and the hauntings in this hospital only happened in your ridiculous imagination," Taiga replied, not letting go and not rising to the bait. 

'The Genm President is probably not masturbating to you!' Nico felt like shouting. 

Perhaps she should have written this on the mirror instead. 


End file.
